Genki Sudo
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japanese | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Freestyle Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 16 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 11 | mmadecwins = 3 | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Genki Sudo (Japanese: 須藤元気 Sudo Genki, born March 8, 1978 in Kōtō, Tokyo, Japan) is a retired Japanese mixed martial artist who, up until December 31, 2006 competed in the Japanese based fight organization K-1 HERO'S and before that UFC and Pancrase.http://crnavi.jp/sudogenki/blog/profile.html He is notable for his elaborate ring entranceshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPJO8HRyrBY&fmt=18 and unorthodox fighting style.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pJsbOmrYNY&fmt=18 His philosophy is "We are all one".http://crnavi.jp/sudogenki/blog/ Signature moves include the flying triangle and spinning backfist. Biography Although seen as a fighter with good striking ability, and while he has won fights by knockout in both mixed martial arts and kickboxing, Genki Sudo's skill set seems primarily focused on grappling and submission wrestling techniques. Among the rather unorthodox techniques that he favors and can use effectively are the spinning backfist, a flying leg-triangle choke and flying armbar, as well as dancing and turning his back to opponents in order to taunt or distract them. Prior to his retirement on New Year's Eve Sudo fought for K-1 HERO's, the mixed martial arts branch of the most popular Japanese combat sports circuit. Sudo is well known for his particularly flashy choreographed ring entrances that often include costumed dancers. One entrance featured Sudo doing the robot and operating levers that released a column of smoke from the top of his head while wearing a Kentucky Fried Chicken bucket as a hat and a white plastic mask, in an homage to the musician Buckethead. On a side note, Genki Sudo is a practicing Buddhist and although many think his antics in the ring are disrespectful and arrogant, he explains that it is simply his way of relaxing and having fun with what he is doing. After the fight is over he always kindly smiles and bows to his opponent, makes sure they are not injured, and holds up a United Nations flag with the words "We are all one". Genki Sudo was defeated by K-1 HERO's lightweight champion Norifumi "Kid" Yamamoto. The fight was won by a controversial referee stoppage after Sudo was knocked down by a right hand which was followed by some punches.http://www.sherdog.com/fighter/Genki-Sudo-1227 At K-1 Dynamite! on December 31, 2006 he defeated Damacio Page by submission.http://www.k-1.co.jp/k-1gp/top750.htm After his win, and to the shock of the crowd, Sudo announced his retirement.http://www.sherdog.com/news/articles.asp?n_id=6446 Genki Sudo has written eight books, is married, started an amateur baseball team for people 30 and over, and has finished filming his part of the movie The R246 Story.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1160019/ Mixed Martial Arts Record See also *List of male mixed martial artists References External links *Official site (Japanese) *Sherdog.com - professional MMA record * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Japanese Buddhists de:Genki Sudō es:Genki Sudō fr:Genki Sudo ja:須藤元気